


Salvation

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Terminator (Movies), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на вызов: Конкурс-кроссовер. Пираты и…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не разбирается в морских терминах от слова совсем, «языками не владею». Так что термины старался не употреблять. Поэтому просьба не смеяться над его жалкими и убогими «палубой», «мачтой» и «бортами», которыми исчерпываются скудные познания автора в предмете.

      Он открыл глаза.  
      Перемещение завершилось. Но что-то было не так. Окружающая обстановка не соответствовала времени, в которое он должен был попасть. Он находился на палубе полуразрушенного парусного судна, вокруг валялись трупы людей в одежде… он покопался в памяти… в одежде семнадцатого века. Живых среди них не наблюдалось. Хотя нет – за мачтой он уловил какое-то шевеление, послышался звон цепей. Он поднялся с колен, шагнул вперед – и тут же замер. Была проблема и посерьезнее не того времени. Сколько бы он ни напрягал мозг, но не мог вспомнить, зачем он здесь. Нет, задача ясна – защищать… но кого? Он не знал, не помнил. Информация словно бы испарилась.  
      Однако сперва требовалось принять надлежащий вид, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Он оглядел трупы и, выбрав подходящий, принялся стаскивать с него одежду. Штаны оказались чуть коротковаты, а сапоги не подошли вовсе, но это было несущественно.  
      В этот момент судно внезапно накренилось, с обеих сторон показались щупальца какого-то гигантского головоногого – точнее он сказать не мог. Оружия здесь было достаточно: оно, хоть и примитивное, вполне годилось для защиты. Он схватил топор с длинной рукоятью и развернулся в ту сторону, куда палуба наклонилась сильнее, поскольку, по его оценке, именно оттуда опасность грозила с наибольшей долей вероятности. И действительно, вскоре показалась гигантская пасть. Он спокойно взвесил в руке топор и сделал шаг. Пасть распахнулась и исторгла низкий рев. Его забрызгало вязкой слюной, но он не обратил на это особого внимания. Его целью был центр пасти, где по расчетам должен был находиться мозг противника. Он подошел максимально близко и поднял руку с зажатым в ней топором; пасть надвинулась на него и сомкнулась. Тело сдавило мощными мышцами, в плоть вонзились зубы. Он вцепился одной рукой в склизкие складки и подал основное усилие на другую руку. Топор протолкнулся вперед и воткнулся во что-то за пределами видимости.  
      Снова рев, хватка псевдочелюстей ослабла… он забрался глубже и ударил еще и еще, и еще, и еще… Наконец тварь обмякла и навалилась на него своей циклопической тушей. Он едва успел прорубить себе путь наружу, когда труп, увлекаемый собственным весом, соскользнул с бортов и исчез. Он оглядел себя. Сильно пострадала правая рука, на торсе виднелись многочисленные раны, а одежда вся пришла в негодность.  
      Справа снова послышался шум. Он медленно повернул голову и увидел осторожно выглядывающего из-за мачты человека. Он автоматически отметил, что тот сжимает в руке примитивное оружие. Но это уже не имело значения. В его мозгу ярко вспыхнуло изображение этого человека, и все обрело ясность.  
      Теперь он точно знал, что нужно делать.  
  


* * *

      Джек судорожно пытался вытащить руку из браслета оков, которые хитростью застегнула на нем эта чертовка Лиззи. Браслет был сделан на совесть и отпускать руку не собирался. Палуба угрожающе скрипела и раскачивалась, с минуты на минуту должен был появиться Кракен… Нет, Джек не надеялся убежать от чудовища: для этого было уже слишком поздно. Но он мог хотя бы встретить его как подобает мужчине, с оружием в руках, а не в виде приведенного на заклание жертвенного агнца. Капитан огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы ему помочь, и заметил валяющийся неподалеку фонарь. То, что надо! Масло из фонаря сделает его кисть достаточно скользкой, чтобы ее можно было протащить сквозь проклятую железяку. Он вытащил шпагу и поддел ею кольцо светильника. Еще чуть-чуть…  
      Абсолютно чистое голубое небо прорезали изгибы молний. «Жемчужина» содрогнулась, фонарь соскочил с лезвия и со звоном грохнулся на палубу. Спасительное масло растеклось по доскам.  
      – Зараза, – досадливо прошипел Джек, но тут же умолк.  
      Потому что вокруг развернулась такая катавасия, что оставалось только вжаться в гладкое дерево мачты и постараться стать очень маленьким и незаметным.  
      Молнии облизывали палубу, отплясывали джигу на трупах матросов и с шипением ударяли в воду за бортом. Из ниоткуда поднялся сильный, почти ураганный ветер: он расшвыривал разбросанные повсюду обломки досок, канатов и прочий мусор.  
      И вдруг все стихло.  
      Джек осторожно выглянул из-за своего укрытия – и увидел голого мужика, сидящего на корточках посреди всей этой разрухи. Тот выпрямился, и Джек понял, что это здоровенный голый мужик. Незнакомец обшарил «Жемчужину» цепким колючим взглядом, от которого по спине капитана промчалось стадо ледяных мурашек, затем деловито двинулся к одному из трупов и принялся стаскивать с него одежду. Что ж, это было вполне разумно, хотя откуда незнакомец взялся, по-прежнему оставалось загадкой. А еще Джек все еще был прикован к мачте. А еще где-то поблизости ошивался Кракен. И слишком уж много накопилось этих «а еще».  
      «Жемчужина» резко накренилась на правый борт; ввысь до самых облаков поднялись гигантские щупальца. Кракен пришел за своей добычей.  
      Джек Воробей выпрямился и приготовился к своей последней битве. Мысли о странном незнакомце выветрились из его головы. И тут почти одновременно произошло сразу несколько вещей: над бортом показалась огромная пасть, окрестности огласил жуткий рев, все, что уцелело после прошлой схватке с чудовищем, оказалось заляпанным отвратительной вонючей субстанцией, вылетевшей из его нутра, а незнакомец с топором наперевес ринулся навстречу этой пасти – и, несомненно, неминуемой гибели. Джек так и остался стоять, разинув рот, глядя, как таинственный великан исчезает в глотке Кракена.  
      Секунду спустя оцепеневшие было мозги капитана заработали с утроенной скоростью. Он искал, чем смазать руку – так вот она слизь, вся «Жемчужина» покрыта этой липкой пакостью. Джек зачерпнул пригоршню вонючей дряни и щедро покрыл ею зажатое кандалами запястье. Несколько быстрых движений, пара скинутых перстней – и капитан Джек Воробей снова был свободен. Хорошо, относительно свободен – на полуразрушенной «Жемчужине» в ожидании того момента, когда Кракен покончит с тем безумцем и обратит свое внимание на его скромную персону.  
      Джек огляделся. Бежать было некуда, прятаться глупо… оставалось придерживаться первоначального плана и отважно встретить свою гибель вместе с любимой.  
      Но сюрпризы не кончались.  
      Кракен неожиданно заметался, глухо взрыкнул; в воздух взметнулась груда щепок, в которую окончательно превратился фальшборт, – и его щупальца обрушились вниз, в море, подняв целую тучу брызг и высокие волны. Тело кошмарной твари обмякло, как кисель, и поползло следом за конечностями. Кракен почти сполз с палубы в море, когда толстая бугристая пятнисто-серая кожа посередине его туши вспучилась и раскрылась огромным кровавым цветком, а из образовавшейся дыры выскочило нечто, смутно напоминавшее давешнего незнакомца. Кракен с громким бульком канул в пучину.  
      Джек сглотнул. Это казалось невероятным, но безумец выжил. Надолго ли? Даже под слоем крови и слизи он видел страшные раны, покрывавшие тело мужчины. Он должен был упасть и умереть. Но незнакомец не падал. Вместо этого он вцепился в ошметки плоти, покрывавшие его правую руку, – и содрал их с тошнотворным хрустом. По спине Джека носились уже не мурашки, а настоящие ледяные слоны. Он думал, что боится Кракена? Ничего подобного: вот _теперь_ он боялся по-настоящему. До дрожи в коленках и стучащих зубов. Что же это за монстр, который играючи совладал с «цепным псом» самого Дейви Джонса? Рука, лишенная мяса, сверкала на солнце, точно была отлита из серебра. Или из самой лучше стали. И такие же проблески виднелись в глубине ран.  
      – _Что_ же ты такое? – пробормотал Джек.  
      Незнакомец повернул голову в его сторону, и Джек поспешил юркнуть за мачту. Но опоздал. По доскам прогремели тяжелые шаги. Джек метнулся прочь, запнулся о какой-то бочонок и упал навзничь. Инстинктивно выставив перед собой бесполезную шпагу, он в диком ужасе глядел на приближающегося к нему гиганта. Тот остановился прямо перед ним, склонился и мягко отобрал клинок. Затем протянул Джеку свою блестящую скелетоподобную лапищу и низким голосом пророкотал:  
      – Иди со мной, если хочешь жить.


End file.
